How Aubrey Got Arrested
by MobBob
Summary: The Bellas host a haunted house. Things go as well as you'd expect.


Lily stood at the ticket booth, staring blankly at all who passed. She never broke eye contact, even when people handed her money. Yet, she was still able to hand back the right change. Aubrey would be impressed if it wasn't so creepy. It did seem to attract people to the haunted house though. A group of five had just bought tickets.

Aubrey played with her witch's hat. She was nervous. These people were the first visitors that the haunted house had, and the Bellas were anything but ready. Most didn't even show up. Aubrey had just received a text from Cynthia-Rose, claiming that she couldn't make it and that she needed a few thousand dollars. Well, it was too late to have any second thoughts now.

Aubrey led the visitors into the auditorium. "Welcome to the Barden Bellas' haunted-" Instantly Aubrey knew things were going the ways she had expected. The haunted house was supposed to have cobwebs hanging from the walls. Instead the cobwebs had fallen to the floor, tripping anyone who tried to walk through them.

Aubrey got up quickly and brushed the cobwebs to the side. A girl was trying to hold back her laughter. "Watch your step, your path is masked by the fog."

There was no fog. "Amy, is the fog machine working?"

"I dunno," said Amy.

"I thought you were working the fog machine?"

"No, I'm filming." Amy held up her Smartphone. "Cynthia was supposed to work the fog machine."

"Can you work the fog machine?"

"Nope. I don't want to miss any of this."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. Without the fog machine, the cheap cardboard appearance of the haunted house was pretty obvious. Granted, the sets wouldn't look any better with the fog machine, but the fog would have given the place some look of professionalism.

Aubrey continued with the tour. She walked towards a giant table, set up for dinner. Seated around the table were Beca, Chloe, and Stacie. "Look here, at the deadly dinner party. See the poisoned dinner guests."

"Wait, are we supposed to be dead?" said Beca.

"No, you're supposed to be zombies," said Aubrey.

"I'm a zombie," said Stacie. She wasn't. Stacie was wearing a sexy Elsa costume with some fake blood smeared on her forehead.

Aubrey wasn't really surprised by this. The weird thing was that Stacie seemed to think that Elsa was one of the scariest monsters in the history of film, on par with Freddy Krueger or Jason Voorhees. "Think about it: She's an emotionally unstable person who, not only is in charge of a country, but she has access to god-like powers. Anyone who shows dissent against her risks getting turned into a human popsicle. Why do you think everyone accepts her as queen at the end of the movie, even though she probably killed hundreds of people?"

"Jesus," Beca had said. "It's a cartoon about a talking snowman!"

At least Stacie had a costume. Beca and Chloe weren't wearing anything. "What are you two supposed to be?" said Aubrey.

Chloe was busy looking at Stacie's chest, so Beca answered. "Well I'm dressed as a…lesbian. I'm a lesbian."

"Wait, what?" said Chloe.

By this point the everyone was laughing. "You knew about this for weeks. You agreed to dress up for this" said Aubrey.

"Oh come on," said Beca. "You were the only one who wanted to do this. We only went along with this because of you."

"Excuse me, but did you have any better ideas for a fundraiser?"

"This isn't going to make us any money." Beca turned to one of the guys in the group. "Hey, quick question: What do you think of this haunted house?"

He took a while to answer. "It has the first zombie Elsa costume I've seen."

"You see," said Beca. "No one is dumb enough to come here. No offense."

"None taken."

Aubrey slammed her fist against the table. She stared at Beca intently. Everyone in the room was silent. Suddenly Aubrey picked up one of the forks that was lying on the table. She then stabbed Beca in the eye. Stacie shrieked. Beca fell to the floor, squirming in pain. Aubrey turned to Chloe, holding the red fork in her hand. Chloe got up from her chair and ran, but it was no use. Aubrey caught her, wrestling her to the floor. By now the visitors had all left screaming.

Aubrey held the fork to Chloe's throat, ready to stab her. Chloe burst out laughing. "Did you see the looks on their faces?"

"I've got it right hear." Amy waved her Smartphone around.

Beca got up from the floor. Her face was covered in ketchup. "Do you want me to get that off your face?" said Chloe.

"No, I got it," said Beca. "Hey, do you think those guys are okay?"

"Yeah, Lily was out there to tell them it was all an act," said Aubrey.

"Are you sure she'll tell them that?" said Stacie.

"Why wouldn't she?" said Aubrey. She got up and walked out of the auditorium. She looked up and down the lobby, but didn't see anyone from the group.

"Hey Lily, where did those guys go?" Lily didn't respond. "Lily, did you tell those guys that it was all an act?" Lily still didn't respond. Instead she continued to stare blankly at all who passed.


End file.
